


Just Like Before

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [83]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, established captain canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Len and Sara's little girl looks and moves exactly like her mother. It doesn't take long before little Lily makes the couple remember their old times together.





	

 “You did what?”, Leonard asked as he faced his daughter Lily.

The kid is five years old now and is starting to look like her mother more and more. Earlier, Leonard caught Lily ‘fighting’ the old punching bag Sara just discarded that morning. His daughter was copying the moves she learned from her mother.

“I beat up the bad guys, daddy.” Her hands were dirty and her hair was all dishevelled. Sara just neatly ponytailed her hair a few hours ago. Her yellow shirt was all wet from sweat but Lily didn’t look like she was experiencing discomfort. A big grin was on her pretty face and Leonard can’t help but smile at her too.

Len just sighed and shrugged as he wiped the sweat off Lily’s forehead. “You’re becoming more and more like your mother; it’s scary.” He removed the hair tie that is barely holding her wavy blonde hair. “Turn around, sweetheart. Let me fix your hair.”

Just as Leonard was smoothing Lily’s hair, Sara entered the room with a change of shirt for her daughter. It was Sara who told Leonard that she finally found their sneaky little girl beating up her old punching bag while yelling, “Take that, ugly bad guy!”

She stopped as she watched her husband create a neat braid on their daughter’s hair, nodding as Lily tells him about how she watched her mommy use the punching bag and how she thought she can do that too. Sara has been told countless times by her daughter that she is the little girl’s idol, making her heart swell every time.

“And I wanted to get the broom and pretend it’s one of mommy’s sticks but mommy caught me already. But it was fun,” Lily beamed. Leonard placed his hands on his daughter’s shoulder, saying that he’s done and her hair is all fixed. “I’m sure it was,” he said.

Lily spotted her mother not a minute after. She raised her hands, prompting Sara to remove her yellow shirt and putting on a new one on her.

“I see daddy fixed your hair,” Sara said as she ran her fingers through the French braid.

“It’s very pretty. Daddy does it better than you, mommy.” _Yep. This is Snart’s daughter_ , Sara thought.

Sara rolled her eyes and eyed Leonard. “Is that so?”, she said as she walked towards the smirking man. “Well, I beat guys better than daddy.”

Sara sat on Leonard’s lap and that gave Lily an idea. “Daddy! Braid mommy’s hair, too!” The little girl ran to her room to get another hair tie to give her father. She then pulled Sara down to sit on the floor. “Go on, daddy. So mommy and I will look alike!”

“You two already look the same!”, Leonard argued but he knows he wouldn’t win. He has become a softie ever since they found out that Sara was pregnant with their first child, Luke, and he never stopped becoming one until now. He still finds it hard to say ‘no’ to his daughter. Looks like this tiny girl has got him wrapped around her little fingers.

Leonard did to Sara what he did to Lily. He ran his fingers through her long locks, giving her scalp a little massage. “Just like before?”, he said. Sara nodded. He divided her hair in sections and started working his way to complete the French braid, the same he did for Lily. “Remember the first time I braided your hair?”, he asked.

Sara chuckled. “Yeah.  We were sparring when you got irritated because my hair kept going to your face. You walked out of the Waverider’s gym just to get a pony tail from the fabrication room. Then you forcefully pulled me down and told me you’d ice me if I move. Very romantic.”

Leonard laughed at the memory. He leaned down to give his wife a kiss when they heard a camera shutter from in front of them. It was Lily who grabbed her father’s phone to capture the moment. The couple smiled at the little girl. Leonard finished the braid and led Sara to stand up.

“Okay, let me take a look at my girls,” Leonard said as he saw Sara and Lily hug. Lily gave his phone back to him and dragged her mother to the kitchen to make something for his brother when he gets home from school.

After seeing the two leave the room, Leonard looked at his phone to see the picture of him and Sara looking at each other like they’ve just fallen in love for the first time.

He  smiled. “I have to make this my new wallpaper.”


End file.
